


clickbait

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: cliche [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, THERES NO ANGST ITS LITERALLY SICKENINGLY SWEET, it's fucking cute okay, like it's still mostly canon except some things got moved, the one and only time i will ever use that tag, there's no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: superfruit falls on valentines day this year and that means shit's going down.[or the one where scott and mitch get married but not really but they actually do]





	

**Author's Note:**

> haran asked for this and i wanted to write it so yeah  
> it kind of got out of hand in terms of length and plot but fuck that it's 4.5k of fluff  
> enjoy lmao
> 
> i feel like it's really crappy and it's not betaed lmao so let me know if i missed anything huge im prone to do that lmao

“HEY EVERYBODY! Welcome to Superfruit, the BEST show on the internet! My name is… Eggplant!” Scott says in one blurb, some of the words mushing together, but that’s okay. As for the name, it comes from the fact that there’s one sitting abandoned on the floor from when they put their groceries away. It must have fallen out and Scott makes a note to put it away after filming.

Mitch laughs, dimple making an appearance. “I’m...” His face changes to a smirk and in that moments, Scott knows he’s fucked up royally. “I’m Peach, then.”

“And together, we’re a sad attempt at sexting!”

Shawn laughs at them from behind the camera.

“Shut up,” Scott whines, burying his face in his hands. He knows he’s going red. “Cut this out.”

Shawn nods, still cackling. “Go on, then.”

“So today, we’re doing something a little different. We’re gonna do a, um.” He turns to Mitch. “What did we call it? Like a follow us through a day thing?”

Mitch stares at him.

“Noooo, Mitchy, I don’t remember!”

“We’re doing a day in the life of scomiche! That’s what we’re doing.”

Scott smacks his forehead. “Shit, of course. I’m stupid. Okay so we’re doing a day in the life of us! We kind of filmed this all yesterday, which I guess is Sunday? Cause today is Monday and this is going up tomorrow. Right. Mitch and I basically vlogged the whole day. It’s a pretty average day, with like one exception.” Scott wriggles his eyebrows and Mitch smacks him.

“Don’t do that. You looks ridiculous.”

“Shut up. Anyways, here it is! A day in the life of scomiche.” Scott waves his arm in a wide slicing motion and he knows Shawn’s going to edit a cut there.

<< 

Scott wakes up, fumbling blindly behind him to shut his alarm off. He turns his phone on and blinks blearily at the time. It’s seven and he drops his head back down onto the pillow. He wants to sleep more, but he needs to get up and shower. Mitch is curled into his chest, still dozing, and Scott kind of doesn’t want to wake him up. It had been a bad night last night, with Mitch’s anxiety kicked up to full force because of what they’re going to be doing today and the fact that, yes, it’s going to be taped and revealed to the world. It’d taken Scott a while to calm him down enough for them to fall asleep and he wants to let Mitch sleep for as long as he can.

“Mitchy, babe,” Scott murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Mitch’s forehead. “Time to get up.”

Mitch stirs, nuzzling closer to Scott but remaining firmly asleep, and Scott smiles softly. “Cmon, baby, we have to get up.” He brings his hand up, cupping Mitch’s cheek . He looks so soft like this, eyelashes fanned on sharp cheekbones and lips free of the tension that so often makes itself known during long rehearsals and monotonous interviews  and fancy awards shows.

“Mitchyyyyy,” Scott sings softly, allowing his breath to brush over Mitch’s soft, fluffy bangs. It’s finally growing back, and while Scott supported him and loved him when he chose to shave it off, he misses being able to run his fingers through Mitch’s hair and calm him down that way.

Mitch groans, eyes opening to squint blearily up at Scott. “What time’s it?”

“Seven. We’ve got to get up and film for the thing, if you’re still okay with that.”

There’s a sigh, then a pause. Scott just waits, because if he pushes, Mitch will snap at him and it’ll put everyone in a bad mood. “Okay. Just… I know this isn’t something we do a lot in everyday life, but you know how sometimes I’ll tell you to stop filming as a joke and I don’t mean it?”

Scott nods.

“I’ll still do that out of habit, but we’re going to have a safeword, because I’m not sure if I can take having you and that camera with us the whole day, and I just want to be safe.”

“That’s a good idea. What’s the word?”

“Actually, I was thinking that we could use the color system.”

Scott knows the color system like the back of his hand. They use it regularly enough when they do scenes and experiment with different kinks, but _that’s_ a whole other story.

“So red would mean stop filming all together and discuss what’s happening. Yellow is take a break for a moment. Green means everything is good and keep rolling,” Mitch lists. He’s starting to sound more awake.

“That’s fine by me. We’ll do whatever it takes to make you comfy, okay?”

Mitch nods. “Get the camera. We’ll have to vlog the we-just-got-up shit.”

Scott groans. “Ugh, but I’m warm here.”

“I know. Go get the camera, honey.”

Scott flops out of bed onto his feet, wincing when the cold hits his toes. He reminds himself to ask for slippers for Christmas, then remembers that he _did_ get slippers for Christmas. They’re probably under the couch or some shit.

“They’re under my bed, Scotty,” Mitch mumbles with a yawn, startling Scott. “You were saying what you were thinking.”

Scott sighs. He needs to stop doing that, especially given that today they’re gonna be filming everything and, right, the camera. He needs to get the camera.

He heads to the new! official! superfruit room and grabs the camera from its case. He turns it on, flipping it to face himself.

“Heyyyyyyy so we just got up and I guess we’re just gonna film the rest of our day!” Scott makes his way back to their room, trying to film and not trip at the same time.

“Morning, Mitchy,” Scott says, turning the camera on Mitch, who covers his face with a pillow, slipping into his on-camera character in an instant. The lovey-doveyness vanishes from his demeanor, replaced by an exasperated affection. Scott sees the little twitch in the corner of his mouth as he tenses up, not used to having the camera around while he’s still in such a sleepy, half-vulnerable state. Scott makes a clicking sound against his teeth, getting Mitch’s attention. They make eye contact and the unspoken _Okay?_ travels between them, and Mitch’s nod is almost imperceptible, something that Scott only catches through years and years of being around each other.

Scott laughs as Mitch rolls around under their duvet, riffing up some undeterminable scale until his voice scratches out. They both do it, but Mitch more than Scott. He claims that’s part of how he keeps his range, and while that’s probably questionable science, Scott doesn’t mind or care. He loves listening to his Mitchy.

“How about this- if you get up now, we’ll go get Starbucks and then come home?”

Mitch sighs. “Fine. Now go away so I can change.”

Scott stops recording so he can change quickly. He pops his head into Mitch’s closet when he’s changed and ready to go.

“Hey babe, just wanted to check colors and anything else?”

“Green and it’s fine. I dunno, though, I feel like I shouldn’t keep on the asshole mask for the whole day because it’s so draining and if we wanted to show them a day in the life of, you know I’m different off camera.”

Scott nods. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, okay? I love you.”

Mitch pulls him in for a sweet, soft kiss, and when they separate, Scott smiles. He’s so head-over-heels for Mitch, and thinking about what’s about to happen today makes his heart race.

“Love you too, Scotty.”

Scott picks up the camera again, and they make their trip to Starbucks, where the barista knows them and their orders well enough that the moment the door opens, she calls something over her shoulder and all they have to do is pay quickly and take their drinks, no time wasted where they might be spotted by a fan. It’s not that they don’t love the fans and meeting them, per se, but during a normal day where they’re not in professional mode, it’d be too easy to slip and be overly married with each other and they’re not exactly ready to be out yet despite being, well, engaged. No big deal. Actually, they’ve been engaged for about three years, give or take. Mitch’s Cartier bracelet was Scott’s version of a ring that wouldn’t draw too much attention, despite their tweets about it.

It’s close, though. They’ve talked to their management and their PR team and countless other people that work with them, and they’ve figured out the best course of action to protect the band and their friends and family. The moment this video goes up on Tuesday (two days, Scott keeps reminding himself, just two days), the fandom is going to freak out and most will stay surface-level on the domesticity, which he’s grateful for, but there’s a few that will go digging.

They’ve been seeding pretty subtly, more and more PDA in videos and livestreams to test the waters for a come out, and most of the fans have been reacting positively, or in some cases, extremely giddily. The ones who don’t are either just fans of their music and don’t really pay attention to the members or are the fans that believe that they’re _just platonic_ with varying degrees of flexibility in their definitions of platonic _._ There are an extremely small handful (maybe a couple hundred at most with a vocal twenty or so) that are directly opposed to the idea of Scomiche in the interest of Scolex, Mavi, Scirstie, or one of the other ships. Scott’s had several long conversations with their team about this small group of fans. He’s made an effort not to pull Mitch too much into this particular topic, because he knows it makes him anxious and that’s no good for anyone, but of course, as one half of Scomiche, Mitch has to know about the issue, and he does, as well as anyone else. He just purposefully doesn’t think about it as much as Scott.

In any case, though, Scott’s grateful for such a fabulous team of people backing up Pentatonix, because they ran the numbers and all the small variables and even at worst case, if all of that small group left, taking some of the _just platonic_ people with them, the attention from their coming-out statement one week after the video and the Grammys in a week from now will bring in more than enough people to fill the gap.

The plan is that this video comes out on Tuesday, they let the fandom freak out and scream and gif and post until Friday, when they drop bloopers containing even more PDA/domesticity. Then the Grammys will happen on Sunday, where they’ve been given the go-ahead to hold hands backstage and in places where there are unlikely to be cameras, but as everyone knows, phones and sneaky paps are going to get blurry snaps of that. It all leads up to a normal Tuesday Superfruit video disguised as a Q&A-slash-Grammys run-down, only the last question will come from Kirstie, and that’s when their non-official statement of being together will officially be out.

Their rep will give the official statement later that evening, and then that will be that, and they’ll be out and proud, together.

Course, that’s if everything goes according to plan. Things could go wrong, but Scott’s not going to imagine that, because there are a million different ways things could go wrong but probability and his trust in their fans says everything will be just fine.

Once they make it back to their house, Scott starts filming again, getting them making breakfast and teasing and flirting and eating breakfast and cuddling Wyatt and each other on the couch until they have to change again into things that they can actually go out in public and interact with people in. Scott’s careful to monitor Mitch’s behavior throughout the day, and he’s happy to see that slowly, his on-camera personality fades into his more natural, everyday “façade”.

This next part of their day is the abnormal part, but they’re trying their best to stage it as obnoxiously fake as possible.

“Okay, so we’re on the way to the court,” Scott says to the go-pro they’ve mounted in his car. “We’re gonna renew our marriage certificate, right, Mitchy?”

“Yup! We do it every year because that’s just how much we love each other,” Mitch plasters a huge grin on his face.

The thing is, they’re not renewing a marriage certificate. Scott’s pretty sure that’s not how that all works, but that’s not the point. They’re actually getting married. Like holy shit they’re getting married. Officially. They can’t do the whole ceremony thing for obvious reasons for a while, but they’re doing the paperwork today and then they can finally be each other’s spouses. Holy fucking shit.

When they get there, Scott stops the recording so he can talk to Mitch for a few minutes.

“Ready, baby? We’re getting married.”

Mitch smiles, a genuine one this time, and Scott can see the nerves behind the excitement in his eyes, but he’s so, so happy and he’s glowing. “I’m so ready, Scott, you have no idea.”

“I love you so much, princess, and I’m fucking ready to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Mitch laughs quietly, cupping Scott’s cheek in his palm and kissing him across the gap between their seats. “I love you too.”

Scott brings the go-pro and bounces on his toes just outside the front doors. They’d worked out a deal that allowed them to film a staged chaotic, paper-throwing, scribbling mess in one of the conference rooms before they actually signed the certificate.

The staged signing goes without a hitch- just the right balance of hilarity and the possibility of something more, and then Scott leaves the go-pro on the table when they actually go to sign the official papers. Mitch looks like he’s about to cry, and Scott brings him into a hug.

“You alright?” He whispers into Mitch’s hair.

Mitch nods, looking up at him, a few stray tears rolling down his face. “I’m just excited, Scotty. We’re finally going to get legally married, and then when we’re out, we’ll have the biggest, bestest wedding ever and Kirstie’s going to freak out and try to plan the whole thing and Kevin and Avi are going to insist on playing for us and our dads are going to claim they won’t cry but they will and our moms will, definitely, and Landon’s gonna be the ring bearer, oh my god, Scott, I’m so ready.”

Scott can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him and he holds Mitch just that much tighter and then they separate and head into the room that will ultimately hold the key to eternal, domestic bliss.

There’s not much paperwork to sign, and when they actually get to the certificate itself, Scott’s practically jittery with excitement and nerves and sheer love for his Mitchy. His hand shakes as he takes the pen, but it’s steady once he starts the familiar loops of his working signature (different than his show signature for signing things for fans), and surprisingly, Mitch’s hands are the steadiest Scott’s ever seen in his life. Once everything’s filled out and signed, Mitch practically leaps into his arms and crushes their mouths together and Scott can’t help but smile as he feels Mitch laughing against his lips.

They’re both breathless and giddy with love and laughter and tears when they leave the court, stopping by to pick up the go-pro and clean up the mess before they actually drive home.

Scott films some of the way home, but he realizes he won’t be able to use most of the footage because they’re just so obviously, delightedly glowing in radiant fondness and love. That’s okay. The residual happiness will bleed over into the next few public appearances, and that’s only going to add to the seeding, and Scott’s beyond excited for them to finally, _finally_ be able to be publicly together.

When they get home, Mitch grabs Wyatt, hugging the cat close to his chest and Scott barely makes out a whispered, “Scott and I are officially married, Wyatt, can you believe it? You’re officially our child.” He snaps a quick picture of it to add to the bloopers. He starts recording again when Mitch puts Wyatt down and turns to him.

“Princess, what do you want for lunch?”

“She’s actually craving Chipotle, believe it or not. Want me to order?”

“Oh my god, yess,” Scott says, turning the camera on himself. “She never wants Chipotle but today’s my lucky day!”

He turns the camera back in time to catch Mitch’s fond eyeroll. “Don’t be a doof,” Mitch smiles, glancing up, his fingers still busy tapping on his screen.

Scott stops recording then, because he wants to spend some time relaxing before they have to go pick up the food.

“C’mon, Mitchy, I wanna cuddle before we go get food.”

Scott grabs Mitch’s hand, pulling them to the couch and flopping down, pulling Mitch down on top of him. Mitch squeaks and slaps Scott’s arm when Scott tickles his side by accident, but there’s no heat behind it. They settle into a semi-spooning position, Scott’s body cocooning Mitch’s but not entirely, and Scott just sits and thinks about how much he loves this boy princess.

They’ve known each other since they were ten. Ten. The first time he saw Mitch was when he was eight. They were best friends. Still are best friends. Will forever be best friends. They’d officially started dating when Mitch was nineteen and Scott was twenty and they were young and eager and excited and that love had never really ended. It’d matured, for sure, but it was more like a change from a young, bright love like lemon spritzer during summer parties to a smoother, more gentle love like a hot cocoa on a cold day.

Mitch taps Scott on the nose, getting his attention to show him a post on Tumblr. It’s a Valentine’s Day post about telling your favorite person you love them and taking the time to sit and reminisce about the first memory you have of each other, and Mitch smiles. “I don’t even remember my first memory of you, we were so young.”

“My first memory of you was little tiny us in theater and you were singing and your voice was so good.”

Mitch smiles, ducking his head into Scott’s chest. “No, oh my god, I sounded so bad when I was little.”

“No, you sounded amazing, just like you do now,” Scott presses a kiss to Mitch’s forehead, smiling against the skin when Mitch shivers. Forehead kisses are something they both love to death (Scott giving and Mitch receiving el oh el puns). In all seriousness, though, that’s something that’s just been a big thing for them ever since they started dating. It’d started as a tentative form of affection, something more significant than cheeks but not as scary as lips, then evolved to their go-to acknowledgement of each other, something that happened when they passed and when they had spare moments. Now, it’s just their kisses that say “I love you” without saying it. They’re rarer now, mainly little acts of grounding in the sparse moments when the cameras aren’t rolling, but they both know the other treasures each kiss as much as the diamond Scott’s planning to give Mitch when they have their wedding ceremony, but that’s not a story for today. Soon, though.

Ten minutes goes by faster than Scott can blink, and then they have to go get their food. Mitch films Scott singing along to Beyoncé on the radio and then the two of them making up the randomest harmonies when Can’t Sleep Love comes on immediately after.

They pick up their food without incident and film lunch, mainly filled with just easy, comfortable conversations about everything and nothing. Scott knows they’re both doing what the shippers call “heart eyes” and he doesn’t even care anymore. They’ll include a just a snippet of each meal in the final video, so it’s not _that_ domestic, and it’ll all be fine. They don’t actually have that much planned for the rest of the day except relaxing with each other, won’t go out for a fancy dinner until after the video goes up, so they film tiny snaps here and there. Besides a couple incidents where Mitch uses yellow when Scott’s being too enthusiastic with the filming, it’s basically all good until after dinner.

They’re clearing up the dishes and Mitch is balancing a stack of plates and glasses in his hands until Scott comes bounding around the corner, camera in hand. He knocks into Mitch and one of their nice wineglasses goes smashing to the ground, glass shattering and scattering.

“Oh my god, Scott!” Mitch exclaims, putting the other dishes on the counter. “The hell are you doing?”

“…filming. Sorry. What do you need?”

“Goddamn, Scott, get me a paper bag and the vacuum.” Mitch sounds exasperated and Scott hurries away to their broom closet by the front door, explaining what happened to the camera as he goes. He grabs the vacuum and snatches a paper bag off the end of the counter, bringing both to Mitch in one hand, the other one still holding the camera. He films Mitch gathering up the big pieces, murmuring to him to be careful.

“Red.” The sudden snap makes Scott jump.

“What?” Scott lowers the camera a little.

“Red. Stop filming.”

Scott stops the recording and places the offending object on the counter.

“What’s up?”

Mitch grimaces. “You’re not supposed to just stand there and film me cleaning up glass, Scott. You’re my husband, so act like it and help me out here.”

“Sorry. I got excited?” Scott gives Mitch the puppiest puppy eyes he can manage, and he watches Mitch soften.

“Forgiven. Now get down here and don’t get glass stuck in your fingers.”

Scott helps clean up the glass and vacuums for shards and that’s all there is to that argument. It wasn’t even really an argument, because they don’t actually fight all that much. Scott wonders if that counts as their first disagreement as a married couple, but he doesn’t dwell. They’ll be fine, because they always are. They’ve been okay for this long and they’ll be okay together for the rest of their lives.

Scott makes an effort not to film as much the rest of the night, just enjoying being around Mitch, lazing in their bed watching TV and Mitch dancing around their room. Mitch snaps a quick picture of them once he tires out and goes to cuddle and captions it “Caught ha”, posting it to Snapchat and watching the fandom explode.

Scott goes out to get the camera after that, and he films them brushing their teeth, riffing harmonies through toothpaste foam. They strip down to just underwear and then there’s the challenge of keeping the shot above the waist to prevent any, _erm,_ indecent exposure. Scott keeps the camera trained on himself when they actually get in bed. As obvious as the shuffling in front of him is, their goal is to not provide any concrete evidence that they’re together besides the obviousness in their everyday life.

Scott wishes the camera a goodnight, blowing a kiss and winking before reaching over to turn the light off. He stops recording and turns the light back on to find the camera case and put it up before he breaks it.

Mitch is scrolling Tumblr on his phone when Scott gets back, and Scott slips into bed, kicking off his boxers in the process. He can tell Mitch did the same while he was gone.

“Turn over, babe, let’s talk?”

Mitch obliges, turning so he’s facing Scott. Scott moves until he can entwine their legs and tuck his arm under Mitch’s head..

“So today. Was it all okay? Or at least mostly?”

Mitch takes a moment to think, which Scott appreciates instead of just a general _fine_ or _good._

“I think it was good. When I safeworded was just when I got really uncomfortable really fast, sorry about that,” Mitch looks up at Scott through long lashes, and Scott sighs.

“Mitch, you know not to apologize for safewording, ever. We talked about this. If you’re ever uncomfortable with something, whether in the bedroom or out, you word out and or tell me and we talk about it. Same for me, remember? If I’m uncomfortable with something, we talk about it and we work it out.”

Mitch nods. “Right. I love you so much, Scotty.”

“Love you more, Mitchy. Goodnight, princess.”

“Goodnight, daddy.”

>> 

“And that was a day in the life of Scomiche,” Scott exclaims, throwing his arms wide. “We’re strange in our daily lives, am I right?”

Mitch laughs, not the crying laugh that’s from hilarity, but the rich, warm one that Scott knows to be his fond laugh. “Yeah, yeah we are.”

“Aaaand now it’s time for our weekly obsessions! My weekly obsession is this new necklace my friend made for me! It’s so pretty,” Scott says, dangling said necklace from his fingers but not bringing it closer to show the camera. It’s got just one thing on it, a simple silver band of two thinner bands twined together. It matches Mitch’s ring, the one he’s been wearing on his ring finger ever since they signed the papers.

“Um, my weekly obsession is… this Cartier bracelet. I’ve had it for what, three, four years? I don’t think it’s ever been a weekly obsession, but lately I’ve been looking at it a lot and it just reminds me how far we’ve come,” Mitch says, staring straight into Scott’s eyes. They’re sparkling with love and happiness, and a full minute later, Shawn has to clap his hands loudly to startle the two of them out of their staring.

“Look, we’ll finish filming and I’ll take everything home to edit, but for the love of god, please don’t start making out before we’re done, thanks.”

“Sorry, Shawn,” Scott apologizes, not sounding sorry at all. He’s smirking and Mitch is smirking right there with him.

Shawn sighs, a long-suffering tone behind it. He and Esther share that same sigh, and it makes Scott laugh.

“EVERYBODY here’s a good song don’t listen to anything else today or you will fuCKING diE!”

Scott’s song is Us The Duo’s Better Together, and Mitch’s is Us The Duo’s Safe, and they officially declare it Us The Duo week, make a couple of plugs for their friends, do their goodbye chord, and Shawn stops recording. He’ll use one of their flirty clips as the after-outtro blooper, and he’ll compile the rest of the cut scenes for the bloopers on Friday.

Once he leaves with the camera and all of their footage, Scott pulls Mitch close, pressing another kiss to his forehead.

“Are you excited for this, Mitchy? It’s the beginning of the end.”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m excited. I’m so ready to hold your hand at awards ceremonies and be able to kiss you during shows and just be us.”

Scott smiles, and Mitch smiles back, and they’re both ready. Now, it’s just the calm before the storm that will be Valentine’s Day and the following days and weeks to come, but all they’ll need is each other.

 

- _fin_ (sort of).

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i did move the grammys by a week to accommodate scomiche that's just how it has to be.  
> there will be a second followup part bc i love this universe but i wanted to get this up before vday ended in my time zone!!!
> 
> massive thank you to cat, haran, and everyone else on twitter who was waiting for this and cheering me on ilya


End file.
